vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade
Hintergrund Prolog Dies ist die erfundene Stadt Tokyo Ein seichter Nebel streift um die Häuserecken Die Gebäude sind stark beschädigt, jemand erklimmt die verlassenen Stufen An einer alten Tür hängt ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade" Umstände klären, Informationen sammeln, Leute aufspüren, die Eigenschaften des Partners/ Gegners erforschen, nach einer streunenden Katze suchen, Beratungen, etc. Wenn es Schwierigkeiten bereitet, reparieren wir sogar die Toilette!! Len wird das machen. Je nach Honorar akzeptieren wir auch Aufträge, die von keinem anderen verlangt werden können... ::In einem Raum, gefüllt mit weißem Rauch, einander zu zwinkern ::Das Vorhaben heute Abend könnte ein wenig auffällig sein ::Als die beiden Zeiger nach oben zeigen ::Stehen sieben Leute ohne ein Zeichen auf Los jetzt, wir fangen an ''Hauptartikel: Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan / Shoudou × Pandemonics '' Text Japanisch= シナプスつないで さあ、始めよう。 - 電脳ゲイム - 最新式の銃で ネットワークの海を駆け抜けるのさ イカサマならば 見破れと カケヒキならば 出し抜けと 真実ならば 疑えと 胸の鼓動だけを信じて駆け抜けてゆけ 1.2.3.で出したカード 道化師たちの餌食に 失うものなど何もないから 賭けるだけさ 残るシガレットの匂い いつものa.m.4:00 冷たい空気にひりつく 感情を殺し眠るのさ 愛したならば 冷酷に 裏切りならば 残酷に 散り逝くならば 美しく 闇の孤独だけを信じて駆け抜けてゆけ 1.2.3.で引き鉄引く 瞬間を愛したならば 間違いだらけの 虚像の街で 生きてゆける 泥の中でもがいて コインの裏と表みたいだ 金で手に入れるものは 何も心を満たしてくれない 3.2.1.でリミット弾け 今日も散った果敢ない花 掬うほど零れ落ちる 砂のようだ 1.2.3.で死線抜けて 闇を切り裂けるのなら 背中を合わせて 虚像の街で 生きてゆける |-|Romaji= shinapusu tsunaide saa, hajime you. - dennou geemu - saishin shiki no juu de nettowaku no umi wo kake nukeru no sa ikasama naraba miyabure to kakehiki naraba dashi nuke to shinjitsu naraba utagae to mune no kodou dake wo shinjite kake nukete yuke 1. 2. 3. de dashita kaado doukeshi tachi no ejiki ni ushinau mono nado nani mo nai kara kakeru dake sa nokoru shigaretto no nioi itsumono a.m.4:00 (yoji) tsumetai kuuki ni hiritsuku kanjou wo koroshi nemuru nosa aishita naraba reikoku ni uragiri naraba zankoku ni chiri yuku naraba utsukushiku yami no kodoku dake wo shinjite kake nukete yuke 1. 2. 3. de hiki gane hiku shunkan wo aishita naraba machigai darake no kyozou no machi de ikite yukeru doro no naka demo ga ite koin no ura to omote mitai da kane de teni ireru mono wa nani mo kokoro wo mita shite kurenai 3. 2. 1. de rimitto hajike kyou mo chitta haka nai hana sukuu hodo kobore ochiru suna no you da 1. 2. 3. deshisen nukete yami wo kiri sakeru no nara senaka wo awasete kyozou no machi de ikite yukeru |-|Englisch= Synapses connect one by one, so why don't we start this cyber game Running through with a state-of-the-art gun in the middle of this sea of network frames, it all starts now Should cheating and trickery be in your case Suddenly when you bargain, you're caught, put in place If you've come to doubt the truth: know nothing you knew Let only your heart and mind trust and believe, and keep running on through 1 2 3 given the card to go, falling prey to their jesters, clowns of so low Having lost in that way, because there is nothing more to lose It's simply one wagering bet Awake at four in the morning, the usual smell of cigarettes remaining In the cold air, source of all the pain, murderous feelings tried to make me insane while I slept Would love exist in cold blood, or would it just be me? If you'll betray someone else, do it brutally So if I died, scattered, all so beautifully I believe in only the solitude of darkness, and with that I keep running on through 1 2 3 pulling the iron trigger, if such a moment could be loved and still linger While full of mistakes, in the city, only a virtual image, We're alive, living on Struggling in the mud, cannot get around, sort of like two faces of a coin, I had found Golden things your heart and mind both want, you can't simply find just anything, not like that, you nor I 3 2 1 now bursting the limit, today flowers scattered in such an instant Though I tried to scoop them all up, they spilled like sand one by one 1 2 3 deaths will be evaded, missing, if the darkness was away splitting With our backs together in the city, only a virtual image, We're alive, living on Andere Versionen Nico Nico Singer.Kushi.jpg|【Kakichoco × Reji × clear × Kushi × Vivienne × Ritsuka × Ten】 Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HatBV30Cng8 Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan / Shoudou × Pandemonics